


A New Life

by Light_201



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood and Torture, Cults, Demon Deals, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Royalty, Sacrifice, Survival, Torture, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_201/pseuds/Light_201
Summary: Utopia...Everything was perfect...Everything was amazing...Until it wasn’t...He couldn’t believe it...Could you?
Relationships: Albert Sadoski/Ryan Regiis
Kudos: 1





	A New Life

Heavy breathing......  
Heavy footsteps......  
That was the beginning of the lie that he lived since he was born......  
It was the beginning and the end......  
Of his life.......

———————————————————

The sun shined at the small yet busy town. Every man, woman and child had their own job to do. Some were busy with the fish that they had caught in the near river. Some were trying to display the new clothes that the women had made. Others were helping each other with the small shops that they had. Every family in this town had their own specialty and that was displayed by their work. What is special and admirable about this town is everyone knows everyone. If anyone needed help, everyone will help, no matter what. That is the reason why this town is the only one that never had any conflicts or wars. Everyone was nice and kind even to strangers and foreigners. 

That is the town that we are in ‘pacificae’

“Oh, look! The son of our king is with us again!” an old man, who was displaying the new fish in his shop, said with a smile

“We got new clothes designs inspired by you. So, whatever you want to have, you will get it for free, our dear Albert” An old woman said cheerfully as she approached the man who was chuckling at them

“Oh please. You know that I can’t do that, Margret. It’s your hard work. I will pay for anything that I will get” Albert, the king’s son said in his soft and soothing voice “I always try to hide myself with capes but that never works. It seems like everyone knows me no matter what I wear” he pulled the cape’s hoody down showing his long gray hair. His blue eyes, that has the color of the sky, makes anyone who looks at him feel at ease. His slender, like a model body, gives inspiration for artists and designers to do their best in their field.

“ahhh” Margret and everyone around her, sighed with admiration and adoration while looking at Albert “you are very popular and you know everyone here loves you. Just seeing you every day makes us happy”

“It’s the same for me” Albert smiled softly at them “I’m happy everyday just by coming here but that doesn’t mean I will take advantage and not give you what you deserve”

“Alright. We all know how stubborn you are” Margret chuckled “So go ahead and buy whatever you want”

Albert nodded while chuckling “I will do just that” and he did that. 

He went to many shops and bought what he needed from food and clothes. He stopped at a napkin shop and bought three napkins. A gray one, a pink one and a green one.

“For your family?” The old shop owner asked with a smile after he approached Albert

“Yes” Albert was smiling while looking at the napkins “they will come home today after they went away for two weeks. Business takes a while to be done” His smile widened “I can’t wait to see them!”

The old shop owner nodded “They will be happy for sure for these gifts”

—————————————————

Although Albert was the king’s son, his home wasn’t grand. 

It was a medium sized home that had a small garden that his mother likes to tend to. There was a small tree house in that garden that he used to play in with his brother. 

Albert smiled fondly when he saw the tree house then entered his home. A young servant welcomed him back and took the bags that Albert was carrying.

“You should have taken me with you, sir” the servant said with a sigh. He was a little masculine with blonde short hair and black sharp eyes.

“You were cleaning the house. Besides, you know that I like going to the town by myself” Albert took off his cap “now I have everything! I will cook tonight’s dinner! I just bought what I needed from the town” He looked at the servant who wanted to object “Don’t worry, Torin. You are with me so nothing will happen. So?” he tilted his head in question

“Fine. As long as I am with you” Torin sighed, giving up, knowing no matter what he said, Albert will do what he wanted to do

Albert chuckled “Then let’s not waste any time and start cooking!” and he immediately ran to the small kitchen before Torin changes his mind.

—————————————————

As the sun set, the main door of the house was opened

“we are home!” The king said loudly and was responded with a tight hug from Albert who ran out of his room to his arms. 

The king, despite having wrinkles around his eyes, had a young appearance. Despite wearing wide clothes, that were made personally for him by the people in town, his masculine and slim body was evident. He had sharp hazel eyes and medium length brown hair.

“you’re not welcoming us then?” The beautiful and gorgeous queen asked with a smile. She had a bright, red hair that was obvious even with her wearing an elegant hat. She immediately hugged Albert who shook his head while chuckling. Her brown and soft eyes showed the caring and kind nature that she has.

“How can I not welcome you back? I missed you all a lot” Albert smiled widely at them “I missed you so much that I even cooked dinner!”

“At least you’ve done something other than walking in town like you always do” A young man squeezed Albert’s cheeks from behind.

“ouch ouch! Quit doing that, Amir!” Albert whined after he struggled to get his brother’s hands away from his cheeks.

Amir was laughing while watching albert struggle before he let go and ruffled Albert’s hair instead.  
Amir was the spit image of his father. Anyone who sees him always say the same sentence

“It’s like we are looking at your young father.”

He had a built, well curved and masculine body that is often visible through clothing. He had the same sharp hazel eyes and the same brown hair but it was short.

“Let’s go wash up then. We shouldn’t waste Al’s effort by standing at the door” The king said after he patted Albert’s back gently.

The queen and Amir both agreed and headed to their rooms to wash up for dinner.

After they had dinner and chatted all night about everything that they had done throughout these two weeks, the clock rang indicating that it was already 12 o’clock.

“Oh. Time really does fly when you talk with your loved ones” the queen said after she looked at the clock

“Indeed. I’m glad I bought this clock to remind us to sleep when we stay up all night” The king said with a nod

“And to annoy us early in the morning too” Amir said with a raised eyebrow “sometimes, I want to smash it to pieces to let me sleep more”

Albert laughed along his parents and they all went to their rooms after wishing each other a good sleep.

—————————————————

The beginning was perfect...... 

Everything was perfect......

—————————————————

The clock rang at the same time as Albert opened his eyes. He looked at the small clock, that was on his bedstand, after he rubbed his eyes with his hand ‘3 am’ He thought to himself and blinked couple of times when he noticed the small bag on his balcony.

“The gifts! I forgot!” albert quickly stood up and looked at the three small boxes inside the bag. He slowly smiled “instead of waiting until tomorrow, it will be more surprising if they wake up with these boxes near them” and he nodded to himself as he took the boxes and left his room slowly to not make any sound.

He slowly and carefully headed to his parent’s room while looking around to make sure no one was around. He stopped moving when he noticed the lights were on in his parent’s room and the door was slightly open.

‘... that’s weird. They don’t stay up late at this time’ he thought to himself in confusion. He slowly started moving to the room and with each step, he could hear faint voices coming from inside. Coming closer, these voices were similar to him. 

When he stood near the door, he carefully peaked inside the room and saw his family there, sitting in the middle of the room. The king, the queen and Amir. However, it wasn’t only them. Margret, the clothes designer from the town. The old man who sells napkins. Torin, the young servant. They were all inside too which made Albert more confused.  
‘why are they here at this hour?’

“It should be done soon” Margret said firmly with a cold tone that made albert shiver. He had never seen her this cold and emotionless before.

“It can’t be helped. Even though he is a good lad, our intention was always clear” Torin sighed after he looked at the king

“You knew having a second baby means a necessary sacrifice” Margret tapped on her arm that she was folding over her chest

“We only have one son, dear “The queen held the king’s hand and squeezed it gently

“Yeah, I know. Everyone knows that, inside this town and outside it” The king nodded slightly “That’s why I never wanted to have a second child. To avoid feeling bad and hurt. Taking albert from that woman was a necessary tactic”

Albert was looking at them with wide eyes. He was not believing what he is hearing even though he is looking at them with his own eyes. He wanted to shut his ear and eyes to not believe what is happening in front of him.

‘A sacrifice? A second child? Taken? Me?’

Instead of covering his ears and eyes, his body was shaking as he heard every word and looked at their cold expressions. There wasn’t any sign of any human emotion from albert’s perspective. They were talking about sacrifice and stealing a child as if that was allowed anywhere in the world. They were talking about him as if he wasn’t part of them. His hands were getting sweaty as his whole body was covered with it, too.

“I have prepared everything in the garden. The tree house was the spot to do what we needed to do. He chose that spot himself, after all” Amir said casually after leaning in the couch, putting one leg over the other.

Albert’s breathing was quickening with every word that he was hearing. His shaking body was uncontrollable. He doesn’t know these people. Not one of them is someone he knew since his birth.

‘I.... I was living.... A lie’  
‘I don’t know... these people... who are they?’  
‘I was... taken... these people are not my family.... Not my friends...’

With every thought, his eyes were getting teary and with every word he was hearing, tears were falling. He took a step back and quickly covered his mouth when the truth in front of him wanted to make him weep and sob loudly.

‘I have to get out of here... this is not the time to do anything except for escaping’

He wanted to take more steps but his body was getting weak. His shaking body was not listening to his brain. He bit his lower lip and squeezed his right knee hard with his hand.

‘Move! Move! MOVE! I have to get out of this place!’

His body finally obeyed even though it was still shaking. He took more steps to the back then turned and walked downstairs slowly. He kept looking back to make sure that no one was behind him. He successfully reached the main door of the house and looked back for the last time to make sure there was no one behind him.

He dropped the three boxes that he was holding with his hand. His eyes slowly gotten wide in shock and fear.

All of them were standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at him with cold eyes.

“Sweetie” The queen smiled at albert “Where are you going at this hour?”

Albert immediately turned and opened the door to escape.

“You didn’t think this through, dear brother” Amir descended the stairs slowly towards Albert, leaned forward and said near albert’s ear “there is no escape for you”

Everyone in town, every person in town. Every man, woman and child were standing in front of the house. They were all looking at albert with cold gazes.

At this point, there wasn’t any support for Albert’s shaky body except for the door. He leaned against it while his tears were falling in fear and shock from everything that he was seeing.

“Everyone likes you, Albert” Margret smiled while looking at him “We all do. That’s why we all will say our goodbyes to you”

“Even though you won’t be here. We all will remember you. You should be honored” The king smiled widely “we all love you. that’s why we are all here for you”

Albert held the door handle tightly while looking at everyone that he knows. Those are not people. Those aren’t who they showed they are.  
‘A lie...... a lie.... Every single thing was a lie!’  
He bit his lower lip so hard that he broke his skin and blood slipped to his chin

‘MOVE! ESCAPE’

Albert punched Amir as hard as he could and ran to the living room then jumped from the window to the garden and immediately started running away  
‘Don’t stop! Don’t look back! Get out of this place! Get out of this town!’

“Catch him! We will be doing everything tonight!” The king demanded loudly and the people quickly ran after Albert

“His punch got harder. With his fragile body who would have guessed that he can throw a punch like that” Amir wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand “For that, I will be getting him back” and ran out of the house right after Albert’s direction

“Start making the fire, Torin” The queen said after she looked at the garden “it won’t be long now”

True to her words, Amir came back while carrying a struggling Albert on his shoulder “I took the other way and caught up with him. Knowing every route in this town helps a lot in capturing a prey”

He threw Albert who was bleeding from his mouth and nose on the ground near the garden. The tree house was on fire and noticing that, Albert panicked and started struggling even more

“LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!!” Albert screamed at them. He punched and scratched anyone who came closer or touched him “WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!”

Amir sighed while watching this then held Albert from his shirt and punched him “a second punch should settle you down”

Albert yelped in pain but he tried to push Amir’s hand away, scratching it and punching it  
“Let me go!” he kept repeating that not noticing the king walking to him

Amir let go of Albert’s shirt as his father stood in front of them. Albert slowly looked up at him with teary and scared eyes

“It’s going to be okay, son” The king smiled and patted albert’s head “everything will be okay”

Albert was confused and scared at the sudden change of attitude that he wanted to get away by crawling back but he gasped loudly when the king held his shirt tightly then pulled him to the fire  
“It will be okay” the king repeated then looked at Albert who was struggling while screaming “we will watch over you” then threw Albert inside the tree house and the people closed the door and locked it with a chain.

“GET ME OUT OF HERE!” Albert screamed loudly as he started banging at the door with his fists “NO! NO! PLEASE!!”

Everyone was watching the tree house silently then slowly kneeled down and started praying except for the queen, the king and Amir who kept watching the tree house.

“PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR CHILD!! DAD!! MOM!!” Albert kept screaming. His tears were endlessly falling and the fire was already getting to him

“We only have one child, Albert. This is necessary” The queen said then kneeled down and started praying followed by Amir and the king.

“NO NO NO NO!!” Albert screams of agony and fear were heard all over the town “NO! GET ME OUT!!” his skin was slowly melting and falling as the fire started eating him alive. His screams got louder and louder until it died down and only the voices of the prayers were heard....

—————————————————

Albert gasped loudly as he woke up with shaky and sweaty body. He looked around him in a panic and looked all over his body. He was in his bed, in his room, in the medium sized house. His eyes were wide and his arms were shaky. His tears were falling and the burns in his arms and legs made him panic even more.

That wasn’t a dream. That was a reality. A reality that will soon happen. A nightmare that he will go through.

—————————————————

Everything was perfect....

Everything was peaceful....

A life was turned into a lie....

A lie he lived ever since he was born....

A nightmare......

The beginning and the end of his life......

—————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> It has been 5 years since I’ve written a solo work... long years =w=“
> 
> But I would like to have some feedback for this! :D
> 
> Just between you and me ;).... I actually dreamed of this xp 
> 
> I’m not sure if I continue it or leave it as a one shot ...mmmm
> 
> Anyway! Thank you so much for checking out my story!! Would love to see your thoughts on it!! :D


End file.
